Bloody White Rose Death Killer: SPORKED!
by hyperfeline
Summary: Yet another spork for the stupidness of people on the internet. Please read,flame and review. And to those to just love to report these kind of stories: I BET YOU DON'T REPORT SPORKERS DO YOU? SO WHY REPORT ME!


**Frist of all, I would like to tell everyone that I mean no disrespect towards the original author of this story. Second of all, if you know any stories that you hate because they are basically nonsense, please give me the exact name of those fanfics you find.(I might spork the famous Starkit's Prophecy if noone has done that yet) **

**Okay? Happy now. May I present... Bloody White Rose Death Killer: SPORKED!**

* * *

Silversong123: hi I own Singsong and the killer who will be reveled**[Singsong? Who is Singsong? The cat narrating this? And you said who the killer was in your summary.]**

* * *

As I look around what my clan has become soon when battle comes the Queens are forced to leave the kittens alone. So many tinny small innocent lives taken away from.**[Tinny. The kits must be microsopic..]**

Us of course the queens grieve for them I don't know how many small lives have been taken away. But it wasn't always like this it all happed ever since a deputy**[What did the deputy do? Kill every kit?]**

Disappeared one night…..**[Oh... I wonder what happened. Oh that's right the deputy got killed by this cat's mate]** Flash back are **[Are? What?]**deputy was going to take a stroll some of the kittens actually followed her we heard screams of terror!**[Advice for all kits: Never follow the deputy out of camp. Why? You might die.]** Are deputy was there to along with kits**[To along with kits? The deputy was MATING with the kits?!]** the queens stayed with their remaining kits to protect**[Protect what? The kits?]**

Once we got there it was too late blood splattered but it was not the kitten's blood! It was are deputy's blood she was protecting.**[How can you protect your own blood?]** The small little lives**[ So the kits died too? Why couldn't the queens just MOVE THE KITS AWAY!]**

Inside her **[Not going to say anything..]**and the clans everything changed are leader went mad.**[He must really loved his deputy.]** I believe after CherryCloud's death he lost it his whole world came tumbling down hill.**[****I feel your pain buddy. I know how that feels**...**]** What he lost was a mate future generation confidence a family to protect he lost hope in the clan.**[Poor cat...NOT!]** He never even chose a new deputy.

End of Flash back things never went good any more sometimes I feel like we waste lives.**[ So the leader just fights with other clans?]** What I remember what CherryCloud said to me when a full moon comes and only claims one at a time.**[When the moon is full a cat will die. Isn't the full moon supposed to be a time of peace?]**I wanted my clan to go back to normal soon all I need is CherryCloud here to help describe the killer **[Keep dreaming kitty. If your lucky you might see your precious Cherrycloud in your dreams]**or tell me if she that probable**[ Was forced to eat deathberries!]**

wouldn't be easy since the bond with my clan mates is gone now and the bond with the other clans.**[Bond with the other clans? That's not allowed according to the warrior code]** Too I guess that I should have told you that before One eye star**[One eye star?]** went mad and crazy we had a bond with the other clans! =_= **[What face is that?]**as I limp to my den I rest in my nest**[Rap time! I REST IN MY NESTTTTTTT!]** I fell asleep my eye sight becomes weary into the night.

Wake up Singsong wake up**[Wake up Cat-with-werid-name!]** i'm awake once i see PetalNose yelling in my face why so early i'ts not even day I know that but One eye star said that you should do it now**[Good morning. You have to do something for the crazy One eye star.]** as I get out I limped out to the border of the camp to guard a sleek shadow flash past me an intruder!**[ So you had guard the sleek shadow...?]** What was happening i felt dizzy and sick to my stomach.

Soon my vision blurs and clears soon I feel my attacker leap on me bite me in the scruff as I keep on fighting and trying to fight him of so far not so good getting very tired fighting he or she**[Its a he-she!]** of. Soon the attacker stopped attacking me soon i fell asleep**[ So you fall asleep as a cat is attacking you . Very wise... NOT!]** but who was attacking me though?... I felt my attacker leap of of me and as I dozed.

Of I felt my attacker drag me somewhere... but all I knew was that my clan was fading away from me quickly.

* * *

**Thats all. Please review or flame the original author. **


End file.
